the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
ITodd
250px]] |-| Title card = .png 250px]] |airdate = June 16, 2007|writer = Jonathan M. Howard|director = Heather Martinez|previous = "Ball Hogs"|next = "See Dick Run"|storyboard = Rudi Berden}}"iTodd" is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd becomes obsessed with a social media site. After Todd has his computer privileges taken away, he goes to extreme measures to get back on the internet. Plot Todd and Dick are playing indoor broom golf. Todd hears Riley laughing about something, causing him to miss his shot. Riley and her friends are on a social networking site called Fleemster.com, created by the mysterious Puterdude13. Riley had met people that share the same interests; plus, she created an avatar of herself as a princess. As Todd walks out of Riley's room, he could hear a voice beckoning him to the computer. Todd asks Shelton and Jacobo what they think about Fleemster. Shelton is part of a Star Journeys group. Jacobo says that people are too dependent on technology; he says this as he uses special glasses to calculate the perfect golf shot. Todd hears the voice in his head again. He runs to his room, turns the computer on, and signs up for Fleemster. After Todd creates a buff avatar of himself, he immediately receives 18 friend requests. Todd stays on the computer all day and all night, skipping his meals and neglecting his hygiene. Even when a burrito truck and a guacamole tanker crash in front of his house, Todd never takes a break from Fleemster. Agent K finally checks on her son and she doesn't like what she sees. Todd's room is filled with empty soda cans, and he hadn't groomed himself in a long time. Agent K decides to take away Todd's computer for two weeks. That night, Todd experiences withdrawal symptoms. He tries to count sheep, but he imagines a sheep telling him to get back on the computer. The computer in Riley's room is locked with chains, so Todd resorts to drastic measures: going to the library. The library computers are supposedly for research purposes only; however, the IT guy admits he blocked access to Fleemster.com after he got into a flame war with Ace Palmero. With his eyes bugged out and his hands shaking, Todd calls Fleemco to replace the library's IT guy. Fleemco's people send the IT guy to defragment the President of the United States's hard drive. Later that day, Agent K congratulates and hugs Todd for making it three days without the internet. Todd lies to his mother that he joined a library shuffleboard team, making Riley suspicious. At the library, Todd literally salivates about using Fleemster.com again. Riley catches Todd on the computer; using her logic, if the shuffleboard team existed, she would've been its vice president. Todd tells Riley he could quit anytime he wants. Riley reminds Todd that his internet friends don't really love him. The siblings fight over the wireless mouse. They bounce into a back room, where they see a pale nerd using a computer; he turns out to be Puterdude13. He started Fleemster as a way to communicate without having to deal with people. He hasn't stepped outside in six months. Todd and Riley back away slowly, having witnessed Todd's future. Todd thanks Riley for saving him from becoming like Puterdude13. He asks Riley how she doesn't go crazy. Riley says that she shuffleboards and she has superior willpower, plus it's easier to text her friends. Later, Todd plays a game of outdoor broom golf. A sheep warns Todd that he'll be back. Notes * The episode's title is a pun on iPod. * Fleemster spoofs both Friendster and Facebook, with elements of Second Life. * Todd caresses the wireless mouse while saying "my precious," like Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Category:Episodes Category:Season One